Weak In The Knees
by nativechickeez
Summary: After being dumped all Kagome wanted was some relief from her heartache, who knew what form it would come in... one-shot, song-fic


These lyrics are from Serena Ryder's song "Weak in the Knees" her Acoustic version on her Album 'Told you in a whispered song'

The song belongs to Serena Ryder.

The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

I merely write out of my love for music and stories and all things about love.

Enjoy!

_Warning: _The characters are OOC and there may be content that is not suitable for those under the age of 18.

**Weak in the Knees**

Kagome lay on her bed watching the sunset paint the walls brilliant shades of Orange and Red; setting everything aflame with color.

She took a deep breath smelling all the aromas around her; she then sighed and finally stood up.

She walked over to the mirror taking in her appearance; dishevelled hair, her tank top and her shorts. Most certainly a sight to stop any man in his tracks; well maybe not any man but definitely the one in her bed right now.

She didn't know what had possessed her to walk into the bar last night and walk up to him telling him she wanted to dance. But most of all she didn't know what made her bring him back to her motel room. For all she knew it could've been the air around her or the influence of the music… or it could've been because she'd just gotten her heart broken.

Her thoughts drifted to Inuyasha, how could it be that she loved him so much? She'd given him everything and yet without any warning at all he'd left her at Kikyo's beck and call. She sighed once again.

…_Would you mind if I pretended we were somewhere else_

_Doing something we wanted to?_

_Cause all this living makes me wanna do_

_Is die cause I can't live with you_

_And you don't even care…_

And so she'd set out with a broken heart in search of a cure. As the bar came into sight she knew she'd found one however temporary it was.

It wasn't really her scene but it really didn't matter, she was far from home and here nobody really cared who she was or why she was here, all that mattered was that she had a good time. And with that in mind she walked up to the bar.

She stared at the alcohol behind the bar, _'I don't know if I should, I'm not much of a drinker.'_

The bartended finished helping his customers and walked her way. "Hey there, what can I get for you?"

Kagome looked up at the man. _'I'm here to forget Inuyasha, and that's what I'm gonna do.' _She finally smiled at him. "I'll just have a beer for now."

…_Would you mind if I pretended I was someone else_

_With courage in love and war?_

_I used to think that's what I was_

_But now this lying hurts too much_

_And I don't know what for…_

"Coming right up." The man walked away to fetch Kagome's drink. Kagome turned around in her seat and watched the other people in the bar.

In the back of the bar sat a group of men, all fairly handsome but one stood out to her. He had long hair that made Kagome want to run her fingers through it, and his eyes were the most beautiful blue she'd ever seen. She had to talk to him. She stood up, forgetting all about her beer. She walked towards him, she stumbled a couple of times, definitely catching the attention of the group. _'Oh great, if they didn't think I was drunk, they sure think it now.'_

She looked at the man that she wanted. He looked away from her in embarrassment; his friends laughing at him because the _drunk_ chick was gonna make a move on him.

Kagome realized she was able to do just about anything she wanted and the men would think that it was because she was drunk. She gathered her courage and finally walked up to him. She placed her arms around his neck and whispered three little words in his ear. "Dance with me."

_I'm weak in the knees for you_

_But I'll stand if you want me to_

_My legs are strong and I'll move on_

_But honey I'm weak in the knees…_

The other men laughed and grinned at him. He sighed, "I'll be right back you guys." He stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the men, somewhere where he wouldn't be seen with her. "What do you want?"

Embarrassment filled Kagome, but she pushed it aside. "I want you to dance with me."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a stern look "Look, I don't want to dance with you. So just go sit at the bar and finish your drink or go and bother someone else, but just leave me alone."

Kagome glared at him. "I'm not drunk, okay? And I only wanted a dance, what's wrong with that?"

He sighed again. "I'm just not interested, okay? I didn't come here for a one-night stand." He began to walk away from her.

Tears of frustration and hopelessness filled Kagome's eyes. She grabbed his hand and he looked at her. "Please? Just one dance and I promise I'll leave you alone."

He stared at her for a few moments then finally nodded.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, and one of those heartbreaking songs came over the speakers. He pulled her towards him and she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes, imagining that it was Inuyasha's arms that held her.

…_Would you mind if I walked over_

_And I kissed your face_

_In front of all of your friends?…_

"I'm not drunk, I just thought you should know that." She looked up at him.

He looked down in surprise. "Why did you wanna dance with me then?"

She blinked away her tears. "I guess I just needed… I needed to forget. For just one night."

He nodded. "I see, so you're soothing a heartbreak."

The song ended and he took her hand and kissed it. "I hope you don't suffer for very long."

She smiled at him, "Thank you."

"I'm Kouga by the way."

She smiled "I'm Kagome."

She walked back to the bar and sat down on the stool. The bartended walked over once more. "Wanna tell me about it?"

She looked at him. "Tell you about what?"

He smiled a knowing smile. "The guy" he looked at her "the one who broke your heart."

She smiled at him. "Am I really that obvious?"

He leaned on the bar. "Just a little bit."

She sighed and then let it all go, she told him everything from the very moment she met Inuyasha to the night he'd asked her to marry him and then finally the night with the mysterious call and how he'd just taken off leaving her all alone in Hawaii, just a few weeks before the wedding.

_Would you mind if I got drunk and said_

_I wanna take you home to bed_

_Or would you change your mind?_

"Wow, that's harsh, I can't believe he'd just leave you like that."

"Me neither," A familiar voice behind her said.

Kagome turned around and there was Kouga.

Kagome blushed, "How much did you hear?"

He sat down beside her "Almost from the beginning."

Frustration filled Kagome. "Ugh! This isn't what I came here for! I wasn't supposed to think about him at all!" She stood up and turned to leave. "I'm sorry, I gotta go now."

Kouga grabbed his jacket and ran to catch up to her. "I'll walk with you."

She looked back at him. "I don't think—" she sighed, "I just want to be alone right now."

Kouga grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door, "Nonsense, it's never safe for a woman to walk alone by herself so late at night." He stopped at the corner. "Okay, which way?"

Kagome decided to just give into Kouga's wishes and she pointed the way.

_I'm weak in the knees for you_

_But I'll stand if you want me to_

_My legs are strong and I'll move on_

_But honey I'm weak in the knees for you…_

They talked while they walked towards Kagome's room, their gait getting slower and slower as they gained more interest in the other. Every time they would come within sight of the motel, Kagome would steer them in another direction, unwilling to break conversation with Kouga. Finally, hours after walking, the sun started rising. Kouga smiled, "Are you sure you're not lost now Kagome? Or is there a particular reason we keep coming close to that motel there and then wander in a different direction?"

Kagome blushed. "I must be the most obvious person in the world right now."

Kouga laughed. "Don't worry, it's kinda cute." He winked at her.

Kagome smiled and looked down. "Well… this was really nice, it was nice to meet you Kouga. But I guess I should start packing and heading home."

Kouga sighed. "I guess you should then."

He finally walked her to her door and before she could grab her keys to open the door Kouga grabbed her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips, leaving the lightest kiss on them. Kagome blushed and decided to gather her courage one more time and looked up at him; she noticed the passion in his eyes and knew that even if it was one night it was what she wanted most. And she kissed him.

_It was over, it's over_

_Before it began_

_I'm a witness to love_

_Why can't you understand?_

It was more than a brief kiss; it was all of their emotions. Neither one willing to break contact.

Kagome finally laid her head on his chest, taking in his scent and the feel of his body against hers. She looked up at him and smiled.

He took her hand and said to her. "I'm worried that once I let this go, I'll never get to hold it again."

She stared at her hand in his and decided that one night wouldn't hurt. She'd be gone in the morning anyways.

_I won't give up my heart_

_I won't sell you my soul_

_Don't you know it was you?_

_You could've had it all_

Kouga gathered Kagome in his arms and laid her on the bed.

He covered her up and took off his shirt and sat on the bed beside Kagome.

They both sat there in the silence for awhile. Finally Kagome spoke. "I just want you to know Kouga that I've never done this before; this is so not like me at all."

He smiled at her. "We don't have to do anything at all; we can just lay here and enjoy each other's presence." And then he kissed her again.

He brushed her hair behind her ear and looked her in the eyes. "Wow," he smiled at her and she blushed. "What?" she asked him. "You really are beautiful, you know that?"

Somewhere in the night, they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms and in the morning while staring at herself in the mirror Kagome decided that it was time to go.

She knew that last night she'd given Kouga her heart and he'd given her his, but she also knew that one day they'd forgive and forget and the world could maybe start spinning again.

She packed her things while he slept, before she left though, she knew that there was one thing she had to do, so she walked towards the desk and grabbed a little pad of paper and wrote down those three little words.

She left the note on the pillow beside him, where she knew he'd find it and then she left.

_I'm weak in the knees for you_

_But I'll stand if you want me to_

_Oh, my legs are strong and I'll move on_

_Honey I'm weak in the knees_

_Oh honey I'm weak_

_Oh all for you, all for you_

_Oh all for you, oh all for you!_

I was actually gonna do a lemon, but it just wouldn't work with the song, and honestly, I don't think I could've written an ending for that. So instead this is what happened. I actually really like it, I wasn't sure if I was going to or not, and in the first draft I was going to have Inuyasha appear but that would just be weird, and I don't think I could've written that. So I hope you really liked this… It is now 10:07 a.m. and it is March 14 2010, it's been awhile since I've written anything, I actually wrote this like 2 months ago but stopped half way through, I'm glad I finished it. So… I'm not gonna be able to write/post anything for awhile, one of the reasons is because I'm going to be moving soon and my computer will be going into storage for awhile, the other reason being – I'm going to be working on a very huge project called Conglameration. It is a gathering of Authors for one giant story and I'm going to be writing in it. And after all is said and done, I'll continue writing cause there is still so many stories I want to write, so until then… play nice!

_Smileybug_


End file.
